


The Lawyer, the Detective and their Children

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: Harrymort/Tomarry [65]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Detectives/Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Detective Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone is Muggle, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Getting to Know Each Other, Hate to Love, Lawyer Tom Riddle, Love/Hate, M/M, Writer isn't a Native English Speaker, three shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: Three ShotA Harry is a detective and Tom Riddle is a lawyer drable based on the Lucifer series…Cover byRiddleSnape(AO3)/@S1L6Moon9(WP)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Harrymort/Tomarry [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/26517
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/773061) by Tom Kapinos. 



> **Spoilers:** All the HP books and movies. If you don't know the books or movies, go read and watch them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** none


	2. –BFFs–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 1,914
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter_ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

#  **The Lawyer, the Detective and their Children**

##  **–BFFs–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry entered the school uncertain. _He wondered why he was being called in._

“Potter.”

Harry stopped on his walk to the director’s office to find none other but pain in his neck Riddle.

“What are you doing here?” Harry snapped.

“Got a call to the director’s office.” The other argued and Harry frowned, _wondering why the school would call Riddle. Wondering who in the school could afford Riddle and if that meant bad news for his kid…_ “I take it from your facial expression that it’s the same with you.”

“I… yes.”

Riddle’s lips thinned _, his only show of disgust at having to deal with Harry more than necessary,_ before he nodded and the two walked side-by-side.

“Congrats on the cartel case. Not even I would be able to absorb them with the case you’ve built.”

Harry glanced sideways to the Lawyer by his side and then ahead.

“Was that an actual compliment hidden as small-talk?”

Riddle scoffed and opened the office’s door, letting Harry in first like a gentleman. Huffing, Harry entered. He wasn’t prepared for what he saw. An Asiatic short girl was hiding his godson with her short, skinny body _(the boy actually hiding behind her smaller body from his sitting position)_ as she reprimanded the school’s Director nonstop.

“Just you wait until my Papa comes here and hears how you mistreat bullied children in favour of the bullies because gold is more important!” The girl kept on.

_Damn! Just who was the girl’s father for her to be so assertive?_

Harry stepped forward and _, when one of the mothers of another group of children raised her hand,_ stopped her.

“How dare you…?”

“Hitting a child _– either your own or not –_ without the child deserving it will get you a night in jail.”

The woman sneered and freed her wrist.

“My lawyers are too powerful.” She sniffed as she looked down at him, even though he was taller. _And why was she all in pink?_

“Not against me, they aren’t.” Riddle retorted.

Harry tensed. _Wait… the girl backing up his child… was his work nemesis’ child!?_

The woman turned to snarl only to pale drastically.

“Nagini, tell me what happened because obviously the Director is pro-bullying so long as he has heavy pockets.”

The Director that had been about to argue did blush.

“Those big guys over there were making fun of my BFF: because of his parents being dead, because he has a condition that makes him albino like his Mum, be…” the girl started to put in and Riddle nodded _as if to signal for her to move ahead so she wouldn’t keep going with list of reasons._ “By the time I left my classroom and went to join him, to get him away from the badmouthing as he awaited for me, they started to punch and kick him. I ran in and punched right back.” Harry breathed relieved _, although did she have to be Riddle’s?_ “Afterwards, Teddy was called to the Director’s office and I came _, even though I wasn’t called,_ to say what happened _(because Teddy is a sweetpie who hates confrontations)_. Only for the dumbass Director to…”

“Nagini!” Riddle warned.

“For the refusing to think with brains but with pockets Director to suspend my BFF, which was why I called your office.”

Riddle looked at Harry _, as if to ask permission,_ before he stepped forward and checked Teddy’s showing bruises on his face and arms.

“Nagini, go fetch a first-aid-kit and _, if you cannot find any,_ then at the least ice.”

The girl nodded and ran out.

“Lawyer Riddle…” the Director started as he messed with his lime-green bowler hat in his hands that he was holding before his chest.

Riddle glared him into silence who gulped practically peeing his pants, before he looked calmly towards Teddy.

“How do you feel about Nagini?” He asked.

_Harry knew right then and there that this was either Teddy said something good about her and not lie about it or Riddle would make both their lives hell._

“She is my only friend in the whole school. Everyone else looks down on me because of being albino and heir of a cop. Nagini was the one who suggested blue hair, said I’d look cool if I dyed it blue.”

Riddle nodded and petted his hair. He straightened and turned around, going into full lawyer-mode.

“Potter, if you bring this to justice I’ll vouch in your favour.” He stated.

Harry picked his mobile and rang his squad.

{Didn’t you ask for hours?} His Chief asked.

{Who do you have ready to face an whole army of deep pockets?} Harry argued as Riddle was glaring the other parents _, who were about to argue,_ into silence.

{Your kid’s school?}

{They want to suspend him for being bullied… the testimony is a girl whose father is apparently Riddle, who just agreed to take _my side_.}

Chief gasped.

{I’ll ring John to come with me there right away.} Kingsley agreed. {You better not bother Riddle during the next year.} He warned before hanging-up.

Nagini arrived and showed a can of juice that she started to use as if it was ice on Teddy’s wound. Harry and Riddle shared looks. _Not even ice?_

**–LDC–**

Harry got ready to leave the office with the children after his godson was taken pictures, as well as Nagini’s hands.

“Let’s go have ice-cream.” Harry put in while looking directly at the Director and affronted parents. “Riddle, may I bring Young Riddle with us to properly thank her or do you want to ground her yourself?”

Riddle looked at Harry’s Chief.

“Do you need our testimony?”

“I’ll ring you at your office.” Kingsley agreed. “I believe I don’t need to remind you that Miss Riddle is to stay in the country until the trial is dealt with, do I?”

Riddle smirked.

“I did say I would take Potter’s side.” He stated. “Nagini, let’s go. Looks like we need to stop at a pharmacy to get a first-aid kit before we all go for ice-cream, since this school doesn’t have one.”

The children stood and ran out, hand in hand. Harry followed them beside Riddle.

“I’ll have to find a new school.” Harry whispered.

Riddle looked back and then ahead.

“Why this private school? It must be higher than you can afford.”

“This one is just on my limit.” Harry argued. “Public schools are full of children of people I arrested.” He added and Riddle nodded. “The Director was warned of my problem… I did not expect this.”

“He didn’t touch mine because he knows I’d leave him dry, but you were here with just enough. Even if detective he forgot that you could prove he is corrupt.” Riddle said and looked ahead towards where both of their children were by the car and motorbike. “I hope you don’t mind… but they’ll ride in my car!”

“Then I’ll stop on the pharmacy on the way. Florean Fortescue’s Ice-cream Parlour, agreed?”

Riddle nodded and unlocked the car, which the duo entered immediately. Harry put on his helmet and climbed his motorbike that he started and drove away. He arrive the Florean Fortescue’s Ice-cream Parlour to find Riddle with a mug of coffee as the children ate from two massive ice-cream bowls. _Well, Harry did promise ice-cream… and who the heck went to an ice-cream parlour to have coffee? Come on, Riddle, can you be any more stereotypical?_

“Your favourite, Detective?” Mr Fortescue asked.

“Yes, please.” Harry answered and approached, starting to check the children’s wounds. “Thank you, Mr Fortescue.” He added when the other approached, only to see a bowl with water be set on the table.

Harry looked up confused and the older man smiled.

“Here. Bowl with warm water to wash out the dry blood.” The Italian man offered and Harry smiled back. “Did you two defend someone against big bullies?”

“Teddy.” Nagini agreed. “I stepped in between and fought the 6 feet tall monsters myself.”

The owner of the ice-cream parlour smiled at her as Riddle cleaned her hand’s knots wounds with the warm water and his own handkerchief, before he finally applied the first-aid kit that Harry had bought while Harry pulled the bowl of water to his side of the table to copy him but with Teddy. Eventually _, as the children returned to the ice-creams after being checked-up,_ Harry started on his pancake with a bowl of ice-cream and chocolate serum on top.

“Are we going to change to different schools?” Teddy asked suddenly.

“Most likely.” Riddle agreed against his mug of coffee that had just been refilled.

“Away from each other?” Teddy added and Nagini looked up at once.

Harry and Riddle shared a look.

“That is highly possible.” Harry agreed.

The two children looked at each other.

“But…”

“Me and Potter see each other for work regularly.” Riddle supplied and _, even though he was reasoning with the children,_ Harry was surprised to not hear him in his lawyer-tone of voice. “I’m sure that friend meetings can be arranged.”

That calmed down the duo. Harry stared at Riddle through the corner of his eyes, having never seen this side of him after all.

**–LDC–**

Harry looked up from his desk to see Riddle entering the station.

“If you have something I’m not supposed to see then hide it.” Riddle warned ahead as he approached Harry’s desk table, coming from the station’s front doors.

Harry hurried to obey as several of his co-workers looked back confused.

“Why are you here?”

“Scabior’s case. I’m his lawyer.” Riddle said and Harry felt pity for a groaning Ron by the side since it was his case. “I’ve made the accident of letting Nagini know that I was coming to the station so she wants me to deliver this for her _«BFF»_.”

Harry accepted the girly gift that Riddle probably wanted nothing to do with.

“You may tell Young Riddle that Teddy will be thrilled.”

“Word for word?” Riddle asked with a sneer and Harry smiled up at him. “Very well, I’ll pass along the message.” He agreed and walked towards the interrogation room to go join his costumer, knowing the way by heart after all these years.

“I don’t fancy you one bit, Ron.” Harry put in and Ron groaned, standing. “Remember to keep calm.” He offered.

Ron nodded thankfully and followed Riddle.

“He is dead meat.” Dean put in and Harry snorted, feeling pity for his friend. “Only you can handle Riddle’s mood.”

“Because I don’t let he see my weakness.” Harry argued and stored the girly handmade gift in his drawer. “Although he has a cute wonderful daughter.”

“Yeah. Who would think both your children would befriend each other.” John Dawlish agreed. “The Smelting’s case: do I add money as payback or a full scholarship?”

“I don’t want hush money.” Harry argued.

Dawlish nodded.

“I’ll see if I can get Riddle before he leaves. How he can stay impersonal with all the cases he takes I don’t know.”

 **(TBC)** **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New drabble I wrote back in September/October/November while my parents house was being renovated and I was spending the days watching Lucifer because I had no Wi-Fi.

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: [**www(doc)Facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**](http://www.facebook.com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction)


End file.
